Of Wolves and Demons
by queenkimochii
Summary: **Currently on hold** Dante's older twin brother, Vergil has teamed up with the Sun Goddess Amaterasu's arch enemy, the Lord of Darkness Yami in order to bring Hell on Earth. Literally. Can Dante and Amaterasu stop them before all Hell breaks loose? Or will they die trying?
1. The Devil Boy

The demon hunters landed hard onto the ground.

"Damn…. They're a lot stronger than before," remarked the young half-demon, his snow white hair falling in front of his icy blue eyes. "How are we gonna beat them?"

The creature next to him whimpered as if it was saying, _I'm not sure..._ Yet, it stood up and went into a defensive position, growling as its' blinding white fur was glowing majestically with the crimson markings bleeding through it, and the Divine Instrument on its back ready to be wielded once again. _But we're going to try with everything we've got!_

The young man also stood up, smirking at their adversaries. "Well, this is going to be one hell of a party!" And they charged at their opponents for one last battle.

* * *

><p>"Damn jukebox! I need to buy a new one," commented the nineteen-year-old when he looked over his jukebox as he wanted to play his music. It hasn't been working properly since after the Temen-ni-gru incident a few months back. "Ugh. Whatever." He left it alone and went back to his desk where a box filled with half-eaten pizza slices waited. He picked up a slice as he also went for his signature twins guns, his huge sword, and his red, leather coat. The right sleeve was torn off and he hadn't gone to get tailored due to him being in consistent debt. It's surprisingly amazing how his business survived for so long in the following years to come. As he finished the slice of pizza and walked towards the door, a knock came through, followed by a young woman who was probably the same age as him.<p>

"Hey, Dante! Can I come in?" she asked, though she was already halfway through the door's opening. "How's business?"

"Why do you care? And what do you want, Lady?" Dante was totally not in the mood for Lady's mission tips or asking him her usual question, "Where's my cut?"

"What? I can't make small talk?"

"With you? No."

"Okay, fine. Be that way, but I just wanted to tell you that there's something wandering around outside your office. Thought you might want to check it out," she said and pointed at the "something" that was supposedly outside. Then she left the building as fast as she came by. "Well, I've got work to do. See you later." Lady hopped onto her bike, her missile launcher Kalina Ann propped against her back, and drove off.

"Hmph, figures. And what the hell is she talking about? I don't see anything." He looked around as far as his vision could let him. Nothing...nothing but a bright white light in a near alleyway. _Wait, what?_ he thought. Dante put on his coat and went for the light. What could be waiting for him there…?


	2. The Sun Goddess

Everything was back in harmony in the land of Nippon. No more demonic overlords and their minions plaguing the earth. Cherry blossom trees giving away their wonderful scent has the divine winds breezed by, taking their petals with it. The waters of Ryoshima Coast again calm after Queen Otohime took over when her husband passed. Yes…all was peaceful in Nippon once more.

And the wolf goddess who saved the land from destruction was back to where she belonged; her home in the Celestial Plains, where the Celestials had dwelt. Her mission now was to bring the heavens back to its former glory. But she didn't do this alone, for she had her long-time, French-speaking, Moon Tribe friend, Ushiwaka, or Waka for short. Sure, they had their battles, but those were merely tests on the goddess's strength and power. Her determination had proven her well, for she overcame her opposite that is the Lord of Darkness.

The goddess had just finished blooming of the heavens with her power called the Celestial Brush, which she again held all thirteen techniques of this remarkable power. Waka patted her head in recognition for her splendid work. "_Magnifique_, Amaterasu! You have finished."

The wolf barked in triumph. Yet, it was short-lived when she heard something crash down onto the plain. She and Waka rushed to the crash site; it was a small UFO-like aircraft in which contained two familiar faces. The top unlocked and coughed out the two friends.

"Ack! Chibi! Get off me!" a small but loud voice yelled from underneath the creature. "Did you gain weight or something?" The one named Chibi got up and shook it its small fur. The other was a small person; a Poncle, they are called, and it had a light green aura surrounding its body. It started to bounce in place. "Man…. That landing was pretty rough. Oh, hey, furball," it said before the realization hit home.

"Ah! Ammy! How have you been? It's been months!" the Poncle exclaimed. "Oh, and I brought Chibiterasu back with me!" He hopped over to Chibiterasu as Amaterasu pranced excitedly to them. The small pup wagged its small brush-like tail with joy.

"Ah, _bonjour_, my little bouncing friend," Waka greeted, "what brings you and the Child of the Sun to the Celestial Plains at this fine time?"

"Aw, geez. I forgot the half-baked prophet was here, too… And the name's Issun! Got it? I'm not even your friend… I'm Ammy's," Issun retorted.

"My, my, seems like you fell onto the wrong side of the grass, wouldn't you say, _ma' cherie_?" the blonde flute player asked the wolf. She gave no response. Her gaze was fixated at the smaller version of herself, in which yapped happily at the sight of its mother. She then licked the pup as if to say, _Welcome home, my son_.

Waka chuckled. "You know, Amaterasu. He acts so much like you from a few months back. I say that is a good thing." He petted her and Chibi's heads.

But as soon his hand left her head, Amaterasu collapsed. "Ammy? Ammy! AMMY!" She could hear Issun calling out her name anxiously. And his voice was slowly fading away as she lost consciousness. By the time she came to, she was no longer in the Celestial Plains…or Nippon, for that matter. _Where am I…?_ she asked mentally. Since her reunion with her former companion and Celestial Envoy Isshaku, she was able to think about things like a human would but still isn't able to speak.

_Ah, Amaterasu. So you have finally awakened_, a voice she didn't recognize said. She got up to defend herself if an enemy was to attack her, but she was alone in the darkness. _Welcome to the Demon Realm. I hope your stay is comfortable, not that you are leaving anytime soon. I look forward into meeting you, Sun Goddess. Until then…._ And the voice vanished from her mind. She felt a chill come up her spine. Whose voice did that belong to, and how did he know who she was, much less her name?

Amaterasu had no choice but to wander around the realm of demons, as the voice claimed, and find a way out or at least shelter. After an hour of aimlessly walking in place where she had no knowledge of, her dark eyes spotted a reddish-color light a few feet away. And someone was stepping out of the light. She quickly hid herself into the shadows to stay away from the person's line of sight and quietly crept closer to get a better look.

"Aw, man. Where the hell am I now?" the voice of the unknown muttered. It was a young man. He was tall (perhaps six-foot-two or so?). He then turned around, his facial features exposed for the wolf goddess to see. He was young—his voice proved that—but his hair was an odd shade of white despite his age. When the wolf got close enough to get more of the finer details, she could see that he had very light-colored blue eyes hiding underneath the bangs of his snow hair. _Who is this boy?_ she thought. And without thinking started to walk over to him.


	3. Meeting

**A/N: Hey, look! A new chapter, finally! Although it might be somewhat short. /shot**

**I hope the people who are reading this have played or at least watched LP's and walkthroughs of these games so the places, items, weapons and characters/enemies are not too confusing. If not, don't worry, I plan to explain some minor but relative details about them if needed. :) Now that all that is out of the way, please continue onward to this chapter!**

**Crossover: **_Ōkami_** and _Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening_  
>Timeline: After <strong><strong><em>Ōkami<em>****_den_ and _DMC3_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dante slowly moved closer to the bright light just as a moth would. The light then dimmed to reveal a door, but to where—that was unknown to him. Yet he curiously opened the door and went through. But what was on the other side of the door wasn't something he was expecting.<p>

"Aw, man. Where the hell am I?"  
><em>Hello, Dante<em>, said a voice. _I am glad to welcome you back to the realm of demons. Please, become comfortable—for you will not be able to leave. Ahaha. Farewell._  
>"Great, now I'm hearing voices in my head. I need to lay off the tomato juice," he sighed. Then a small bark came from behind him.<p>

Instinctively, he brought out his silver gun dubbed Ivory to shoot at where the sound was coming from, but he aimed at nothing. Another bark; this time he looked down, where a creature he had never seen before sat in front of him, wagging its tail. "A wolf…?" he asked aloud. _Hmm. It's probably a demon in disguise…yet it has strange markings and an odd mirror-looking thing on its back... Still. I've got to keep my guard up_, he thought to himself as he put Ivory back in its holster.

Dante stared into the dark eyes of the wolf, as if in a trance. _Do not be alarmed_, a soft female voice said to him,_ I will do no harm to you—for I am Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun. Please trust me, and tell me your name_. And the voice began to fade away.  
><em>Hey, wait! Who are you?<em> he questioned the voice.  
><em>Why don't you look in front of you, young man?<em>  
>"Huh? You mean <em>you're<em> a goddess?" he asked the wolf. Her dark eyes only confirmed what the voice had said in his mind. All he could do now is accept the wolf's words as truth and tell her his name as she requested. "Heh. Who would have guessed that a goddess would be in the form of a white wolf…? All right then. My name is Dante."  
><em>It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Dante<em>.

"Well, Amaterasu…kind of a mouthful, don'cha think? You got a nickname I can use?"  
><em>Ammy<em>.  
>"Okay, Ammy. I'll take a guess that you're not from here," remarked the half-demon. "So I'm wondering on how you came to be here."<br>_To tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure how I got here in the first place myself. I collapsed a few moments ago when I was still in my homeland, and when I woke up I was already inside this realm..._  
>"Oh, I see. Well, you seem to have had a more entertaining entrance. Mine was completely lame," Dante grimaced.<br>_I see that you are a jokester… Issun would like you very much_, Amaterasu said, amused.

"Well, at any rate, there's nothing to do but walk forward now. So we should get going," he suggested. As he said this, demons had arrived at their location. "Fantastic. Hell prides—just what I needed," he said sarcastically, bringing out Rebellion, the demons cackling at their soon-to-be-nightmares. But the Hell Prides were not alone.  
><em>Green Imps<em>, Ammy growled as some green-colored demons began prancing around and playing their flutes after their arrival. _I haven't seen them in a long time._ Her reflector Divine Retribution then transformed into another of her weapons: a glaive dubbed Tsumugari. She readied herself in a defensive stance, her sword poised at the demons.  
>"Damn," commented Dante as he looked at her. "Angry little wolf-goddess, aren't you?"<br>_This is definitely _not_ the time to jest, Dante_, she warned. _We must prepare ourselves for battle!_

He just simply shrugged and looked backed at their enemies, positioning his own sword at them. "Well… You ready to rock, Amaterasu?" In response, she let out a confident howl.  
>"Then, let's go!"<p>

They both charged at the Prides and Imps, taking their own fair amount of demons to slay. Dante used his Stringer then Million Stab moves to catch multiple demons in his way. Amaterasu, on the other hand, charged up her sword, giving it more power to cut each demon and used one of her brush techniques, Power Slash, to finish them off. After a couple of minutes of the hacking fest, each demon was down and slain, either a pile of dust or blooming flowers. Dante then put away his sword as Amaterasu's Tsumugari sword return to her original Divine Instrument and she begin scratching the back of her neck.

Dante gave her an amused look and said, "I saw what you did there just a few seconds ago. Why didn't you say that you could use a brush as a weapon?"  
><em>You never asked<em>, she replied nonchalantly.

Suddenly, a dark door appeared in front of them, having an odd 8-patterned symbol engraved on it. Catching both demon hunters by surprise, Dante observed the image on the door. "It seems to be a pattern of a…spider, I think."  
><em>No… It can't be…<em> Amaterasu's sentence trailed off. _Is that even possible…?_  
>"Is what possible?" asked the silver-haired half-demon, confused.<br>_Huh? Oh, I apologize. I was only just thinking. Let us continue through this door, shall we?_ The white wolf looked at her male counterpart, wagging her tail as if she was ready to take his lead.  
>He only looked at her with a confused expression before realizing she was waiting for him to open the mysterious door. "Oh! Right, I knew that." He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, and then he opened the door.<p>

A blinding white light engulfed them as they walked into unknown territory. Then the light dimmed, revealing the surrounding space: A green, jungle-like room with a small lake and large statue in the center of it. As Ammy and Dante let their eyes adjust to the new lighting and scenery, Ammy quickly recognizes the room. _This is the Tsuta Ruins back in Agata Forest…_  
>"This is the what ruins in the where forest?"<br>_A place in Nippon—my homeland._  
>"Nippon… Wait, isn't that Japanese for Japan?"<br>_Yes._  
>"No wonder your name sounded familiar."<br>_I assume you've read about Japanese mythology then?_  
>"More or less…. I'm not much of a reader—that goes to my brother." Suddenly he felt sadden at the thought of his brother. <em>Vergil… Why did you have to go?<br>Dante? Are you alright?  
><em>"Huh? Oh… Sorry—just thinking..." He smiled in hopes of lightening the mood. "Well, since you know the place, why don't you lead the way?"  
>Ammy gave a cheerful bark in response and walk to the lake, stopping short at the edge. <em>No… Not again<em>, she groaned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ebony and Ivory<strong>_**: Dante's custom-made twin guns  
><em>Rebellion<em>: Dante's sword, a keepsake from his father_  
><em>_Divine Retribution_: Amaterasu's first weapon you get in ****_Ōkami_****  
><em>Tsumugari<em>: Amaterasu's third weapon and first sword received in ****_Ōkami_****, formally known as _Tsukuyomi_ from the legend of Nagi and Shiranui  
><em>NipponJapan_: Setting in ****_Ōkami_****  
><em>Agata Forest<em>: Second main area in ****_Ōkami_****  
><em>Tsuta Ruins<em>: First major dungeon in ****_Ōkami_****_  
><em>_Tomato juice_: Referenced from the _DMC3_ manga, where Dante apparently has a liking to tomato juice  
><strong>


End file.
